Babysitting
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: When Duo's left home alone with the kids ^_^


Hello everyone this is a story set before the Legacy storyline, Legacy is the story about   
the Gundam boys and thier children, And yes all of the Gundam boys are married.  
I have Legacy on another site but if anyone out there wants to read it i'll submit it here  
too.  
oh. and I don't own Gundam wing okay I'm have no money so suing me is pointless ^_^  
************************************************************************************  
  
*How did I let them talk me in to this?* was all that ran through Duo Maxwell's mind at this   
point, There were seven small children running around his house  
  
The sound of glass shattering, bags ripping, springs breaking.. it could be heard all over   
the house, his old comrades in arms talked him into it  
  
It wasn't hard for them after all they had babysitted for him often and three of the seven   
children were his, he only wished his wife were there to help him but she had prior   
engagements to attend to so it was just him and the kids  
  
He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about it but as usual his thinking was interrupted   
by... "WAHHHHH!!!!" he knew where it was coming from the kitchen he ran to check and see   
what had happened  
  
Megan sat on the floor crying her eyes out Duo noticed the knives stuck in the wall beside   
her, they were in a form shaped like her small body  
  
He glanced around the room and heard two pairs of feet running out of the room he whipped   
back into the direction of the assailants   
  
He saw a long chestnut braid disappear around the corner, he picked up Megan and rocked her   
until she quieted down  
  
"Megan who did it?" he asked with a smile anyone could detect the annoyance in his voice he   
was tired of this  
  
"*Sniff* it wath Jimmy awnd Rena" he carried her into the living room and yelled "Jimmy   
Barton No more knife throwing tonight!!!!!"  
  
As soon as he said that he swear he could hear a silent "No" come from near his couch he   
swung his head over to see who was there   
  
Before he could react he felt something hit his braid he looked back at the wall and saw a   
knife in it with some of his hair  
  
Duo put up with a lot of crap but no one EVER messed with his hair, he looked back at the   
couch and saw a pair of emerald eyes peering over the side of the couch  
  
Duo remained calm and set Megan down before lunging towards the couch, Jimmy just bounced   
on the couch and flipped over near the stairs as soon as he landed he ran up them  
  
"Damn Trowa why did he have ta teach the kid that?" he mumbled under his breath, "Damn!!"   
came from behind Duo  
  
He turned and faced the pair of large colbat blue eyes "What's damn mean Mom and Dad never   
said that what's it mean?? huhuhuhuh?"  
  
*He has to be joking right?* "Look Jake don't pay any attention to it... in fact just forget  
it" he said standing back up  
  
"But what does it mean?" Jake whined "I said forget it okay jut let it go ignore it!!" Jake   
looked up coldly at Duo and very clearly said "Omae O Korosu"  
  
Duo tried to just ignore it but he walked towards the stairs, as he was walking up them he   
saw those emerald eyes again he ran towards them  
  
As soon as he started running the boy ran off, he ran faster to catch the boy but he stepped   
on something large and sharp...  
  
"KUSO!!!!!" he said hopping around on one foot but soon he stepped on something else it was   
smaller but it was sharper  
  
"WHHHAAAAA!!!! Daddy why did you break my truck?!!" shrieked one of his boys they looked the  
same and even Duo had trouble telling them apart  
  
The boy ran off crying, Duo finally felt the pain in his poor feet subside and he carefully  
looked around and sat down  
  
He searched for the cause of his pain and sure enough there was a large toy truck but it was  
n't broken at all he looked for the other thing that he found had cut his foot it was "A   
leggo!?!!? One measly leggo?!?!"  
  
He heard giggling from the top of the stairs it was one of his boys again Duo got up and   
started towards the top this time he was carefully watching his every step  
  
As he was about to reach the top a small voice called from the bottom of the stairs "Uncle   
Duo what does Kuso mean?!?"  
  
Duo ignored it and continued up he looked down the halls in search of the boy why dared to   
cut his hair  
he could hear a strange noise coming from his boys room so he gave up and went there  
  
He saw both of his boys and Jimmy in a fight over what he didn't know he reached over and   
grabbed one of his sons and Jimmy by the arm  
  
"Why did you cut my hair?!?" the boy didn't answer him "Jimmy answer me..." ".....do you   
want me to cut your hair? how would you feel?"  
  
"Great!! then I could see out of both eyes at the same time although then we would have to   
cut Dad's hair and I don't think he would like that but hey I think you might have a chance   
of scratching his clothes maybe if you supprize attacked him..."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes he didn't need this, he heard another loud shriek from down stairs he   
then ran down carrying Jimmy and Calvien Sammy followed them  
  
Duo could hear "KUSO KUSO DAMN DAMN!!!!" almost in a chanting tone, he ran down to the   
living room where Megan was yet again crying, Rena and Jake were dancing around chanting it  
  
"STOPPPPP IT NOWWW!!!!!" everyone stopped and Duo sat them all down on the couch "Now   
listen behave yourselves please no more knife throwing, cussing, fighting, crying,   
screaming, yelling, insulating, hitting, kicking or any other thing like it!!!!"  
  
All six heads bobbed up and down *Good.... WAITAMINIUTE!!! one.. two.. three.. four.. five..  
six.. SIX? who am I missing?... Nick!"  
  
"Where is Nick guys?!?" "Daddy where not all men there are TWO girls here!" he sighed "Well   
all of you stay here"  
  
Duo started his search for Nick he wasn't in the house anywhere so he looked outside he did   
find Nick on the roof  
  
Duo climbed it and sat next to Nick "Whatcha doing out here?" the boy looked back at Duo   
"I.. i just wanted some peace..." Duo could perfectly relate to that  
  
"Me too... but I can't leave them alone and I would feel better if you would come with me   
then I would know I have somebody to watch my back"  
  
Nick looked happy and climbed down with Duo they opened the door and again heard screaming   
and yelling  
  
As he and Nick wandered into the loud room they could tell that the other wanted to just   
turn around and run the other way  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough he heard a knock at the door so he went to get it and there was  
a pizza delivery man with about ten pizza's Dou was murmering something about not haveing   
ordered the pizza's yet   
  
"Here man the bill comes to..." the children could hear Duo's loud screaming most of them   
hid he came back into the room with the pizza's   
  
"Come on out it's time to eat" the kids came out and he counted *Okay one.. two.. three..   
four.. five.. six.. oh Christ not again!!!*   
  
He noticed who was missing rather easy because he heard him shouting outside Duo ran out   
"Yako YAKO!!!"   
  
"Jimmy it's time to eat get back in here NOW!!!" Jimmy turned and faced Duo "B..but Yako..."  
  
Duo ran out and grabbed Jimmy's hand and walked him to the house  
  
However before he reached it he was knocked over by a rather strong force "YAKO!!!" Duo let  
go of Jimmy  
  
Jimmy happily skipped into the house followed by what was on Duo *Stupid... what the hell   
was that anyway?* as he looked up his jaw dropped and he saw a full grown lion follow Jimmy   
into the house  
  
Duo got up and went inside all the kids were enjoying the lion's company the lion Yako did   
very much love the kids but the fact that some of them were braiding his main was disturbing  
it  
  
Duo wasn't sure weather to be happy or mad about the lion's presence after all it kept the   
kids preoccupied  
  
he went into the kitchen and sat down for a minute then he got some plates and put some   
pizza on them   
  
He also got drinks, and tons of napkins, he set up the seats and then called the kids "Hey   
people let's eat now or I'll just eat it all!!"  
  
He had cooled down a little as the horde ran in, the children ate very differently... Nick   
would actually cut his into small pieces then eat them he never dropped nor got any on his   
face  
  
Jake ate semi-normal after inspecting it for poison, Jimmy was amazingly eating fairly   
normal other than feeding some of it to the lion  
  
Megan was ridiculously mannered and ate like a lady, Calvien and Sammy were eating like   
there was no tomorrow and Rena looked as though she was planing on eating all the cheese   
in the room she usually tried it...  
  
Dinner was actually pretty nice, after the pizza was gone Sammy asked the inevitable   
question "What's for dessert?"  
  
Duo looked in the freezer and found nothing even remotely like a dessert he also looked all   
around the kitchen with no avail   
  
"Look we don't need a..." Sammy started crying "B...but we always have something for dessert  
" Duo knew well that it was a act and his son was just faking but he also knew that crying   
had a strange chain reaction with kids   
  
He tried to think, Rena got up and walked off minutes later she returned with a bag of   
chocolate "Here Daddy"  
  
He looked down at her curiously "And where did this come from?" she sat back down "Mommy   
got it for you I think, it was in you room"  
  
"What were you doing in my room!?!" "Oh I was... helping Mommy with her hair the other day   
when she showed it to me"  
  
Duo was so tired he really couldn't even think straight so he gave them all some of the   
candy and then he sat down, he was amazed at how quite they were *Ahhh... I've got remember   
this for next time... I really hope there is no Next time..*  
  
"How about some TV kids?" of course all of them loved the idea with all they hooting and   
hollering the little stampeed headed off to the living room  
  
"Okay what do you want to watch?" Duo knew that was a mistake but he couldn't stop his lips   
from moving  
  
He couldn't make out what exactly they were saying because it all came out at the same time,  
"Okay I'll pick it" duo said as he looked at the shelf of video's "Ummm... let's see.." he   
noticed a brightly colored box and pulled it out "Here ya go.. enjoy!"   
  
He popped the tape in the VCR and left them he sat in the kitchen trying to enjoy a short   
cup of coffee when he heard it  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he immediately jumped out of his seat and ran to the   
living room  
  
Megan and Rena was singing to the high pitched songs on the TV, Jake was trying to break   
the VCR with his fists, Nick's eyes were closed and he had ear plugs, but Calvien, Sammy and  
Jimmy were gone  
  
Duo stopped the tape and pulled Jake away from the VCR "Okay what's wrong now?!" Megan   
hugged Duo "It's such a wonderful show thanks Duo!"  
  
"It's torture!!!" shouted Jake "Okay it's stopped now where are the others?" Rena pointed   
under the couch   
  
Duo bent down and saw the three missing boys hiding and covering up their ears, Duo just   
pulled them out from under it   
  
"Duo Dad gave me a tape just in case this situation ever came up" Jake said as he put the   
tape in, Duo took a seat so did the kids  
  
Heero appeared on the screen and started talking about the human body in gory detail then   
showed how to fix minor injured like a broken leg  
  
It only took minutes and Duo was fidgeting around he never could stand it when Heero did   
such things and this was even worse  
  
He jumped up and turned off the TV "Well it's time for bed, let's go!!" "AWWWWW.....!!!"   
"Come on!" Duo managed to get them all upstairs  
  
The girls went into one bathroom while the boys in the other he had asked them to brush   
their teeth  
  
The girls were the first out they both gave Duo a hug and kiss on the cheek then headed   
off to bed, He saw Nick wandering off to bed   
  
He then knocked on the door to the other bathroom all he heard was laughing, he tried to   
open the door but it was locked  
  
He merly picked the lock when he opened the door he almost died, the bathroom, along with   
the kids was covered in toothpaste  
  
"AHH... What have you done!?!" the boys just looked innocently at Duo "..Your ALL going to   
help me clean this up!"  
  
With that they actually did help or so he thought, He finally finished cleaning up the   
bathroom then he got the boys all cleaned up to, though by doing so he was now wet  
  
He got them into their pajamas and took them to bed, after making sure that they were in   
bed he turned out the lights and left  
  
"Finally some peace..." he went into the living room and just fell onto the couch, though   
he didn't seem to notice it he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion  
  
Later they carefully opened the door just in case the kids were asleep, as they walked in   
the saw Duo fast asleep on the couch along with Sammy, Jake, Calvien, Megan, Jimmy, Nick,   
Rena and Yako  
  
They all couldn't help but smile, after all none of them knew what was more amazing the   
fact that Duo actually managed to get the kids to sleep or that he was for once out of   
energy  
  
They all quietly made their way to the kitchen and chatted for a brief time before they   
carefully picked up their own child, except in Trowa's case where he had to wake Yako to   
get him to leave with him  
  
So they all left with a nice thank you to Hilde and Duo, too bad he couldn't hear it  
  
It was the next morning and Duo's back was shot, he was groggy and his vision was blurred,   
he saw Hilde standing next to him  
  
"Good morning Duo!" he was so happy to have Hilde back now maybe he could get some real   
peace, "What's with the toothpaste dear?" Duo looked at noticed that he had toothpaste   
stuck in his hair  
  
"It's a long story..." he said getting up Hilde helped him, "Duo I have a question to ask   
if you would please answer it for me.." "Hmm..?" "Did you eat ALL of MY chocolate!!"   
  
He was afraid of this he knew Hilde always had a stash of candy somewhere and she was   
always so protective of it  
  
He sighed and just walked to the shower and removed the toothpaste, he could make it up to   
Hilde but he thought about the most important thing he learned that night...  
  
*No more babysitting!!*  
  
  
  



End file.
